1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to electrical cord grip devices and more particularly to a device which provides a strain-relieved, water-tight joint with an electrical cord terminated with an electrical plug or socket or connected to an electrical box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices are known which employ a deformable bushing trapped between two tapered walls or between one tapered and one straight wall and deformed by the assembly of a gland nut to a body to provide a water-tight seal for an electrical cord passed therethrough. This joint also provides a limited amount of strain relief.
The prior art also shows the use of slotted bushings to provide strain relief for a cord grip but the water-tight seal is accomplished by means of separate O-rings.
One prior art device shows a cord grip which includes a deformable bushing and a grip means in the form of a circular member which provides a single gripping edge for the cord insulation and if the cord grip is overtightened can cut through the electrical cord insulation. Also since only a single size of deformable bushing and grip means is provided, the cord grip is limited as to the range of and diameters that it can accommodate. As the cord diameter increases and the grip ring is opened to accommodate such cord, the circular member is able to grip less of the cord periphery making for uneven strain relief.